


Video Kid

by QueenOfBelmair



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Apocalypto_12 - Freeform, Bondage, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Panties, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, TeamIplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBelmair/pseuds/QueenOfBelmair
Summary: Mister Scheid wants to see you in his office.





	Video Kid

As soon as he heard the words, Ethan's whole body tensed.  
  
_"Mister Scheid wants to see you in his office."_  
  
Nobody, absolutely not one of the staff came out of that room the same. The whispers were everywhere, and so were the signs. Asa, who had never worn a blouse that didn't come just shy of her nipples, spent two weeks wearing high necked shirts with sleeves so long she could barely type. For several days every time Hanna sat she bit back a very obvious wince, wiggling in her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs repeatedly. Scarves on necks that were usually bare, pencil skirts replaced with dress pants.  
  
Needless to say, he wasn't exactly ecstatic about finding out what was waiting for him behind the door he was currently standing in front of.  
  
His co-workers gave him odd looks as they passed, which wasn't exactly unexpected since he had been standing there unmoving for a good ten minutes. He rubbed his arms. When he'd gotten dressed that morning in the curve hugging pants and rolled his sleeves to his elbows he'd felt sexy and confident. Now he was wishing for longer sleeves and an excuse to be doing something else.  
  
Ethan sighed. He couldn't stand there forever, and it was either go in and face...whatever, or risk losing his job. The threat of the unknown seemed better, and so he swallowed his fears and pushed the door open. The voice behind the desk rang out before his shoes even made a sound on the floor.  
  
"Lock the door behind you."  
  
He did as he was told; the lack of windows in the room added to his already growing list of anxieties. The top of the list, of course, was the person he now turned to face.  
  
The people who hadn't "experienced" Mister Scheid yet were constantly chatting about how handsome he was. His rugged stubble, his arrogantly dashing features, his bright alert eyes that everyone said saw absolutely everything in the building. Ethan would never deny the fact that he was very handsome indeed. It didn't make him any less fearful.  
  
"Sit down, Mister Nestor."  
  
He hadn't even made eye contact yet and Ethan was already trembling. And when he did, it was like staring into a hawk's eyes. The papers that his superior had previously been adding a signature to were set aside, focusing all the attention on him.  
  
"It has come to my attention, Mister Nestor, that you have blatantly ignored several office rules."  
  
"Rules, sir?"  
  
He nodded, grabbing a remote from the corner of his desk and pointing it towards a small television in the corner of the room that Ethan hadn't noticed. He hit play, and heat immediately gathered in Ethan’s cheeks as he saw himself displayed on the screen. From the angle, it was obvious there was a camera hidden in the upper corner of his own office. The urge to cry “violation” died on his tongue once things started to pick up.  
  
There he was, on the phone with his now ex-boyfriend, his hand down a pair of panties and his pants pooled around his ankles. Mister Scheid fast-forwarded; another scene showed him slipping out of his long coat, naked underneath except for another pair of panties. He remembered that day, how he'd nearly been late and decided to change at work, stashing his clothes in a messenger bag before rushing out the door. Scene after scene of intimate moments he never thought anybody would know about, especially his boss.  
  
Those eyes really did see everything.  
  
The screen finally went blank. Mister Scheid turned back around and reached into his desk, retrieving a handful of brightly colored silk panties.

Ethan's panties.  
  
"I also found these stashed in your office, along with a vibrator. Action must be taken, Mister Nestor."  
  
"A-am I fired, sir?"  
  
He remained silent, instead opening another drawer and rummaging around in it. Ethan could do nothing but fidget and bite his lip. This was it, he was done. He'd do the walk of shame back to his desk, clear everything off. Everyone would talk about him as he made his way out to the parking lot with that telltale cardboard box in hand...  
  
As his thoughts raced wildly, Ethan failed to notice the things Mister Scheid had set on his desk. Several lengths of rope were now laid out, an almost unearthly white against the dark wood. He was standing now, one of the lengths of rope in his hand, pulling Ethan up by the elbow.  
  
"S-sir! What's going-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He pulled Ethan’s wrists together behind his back, looping the rope around them quickly and cinching them with expert precision. Before Ethan could even blink he was bent over the desk. The only thing he could see was the gleaming nameplate in front of him.  
  
_Tyler N. Scheid_  
  
As awkward of a position he found himself in, he couldn't help but think of how formal things really were between the man behind him and everyone who worked in the building. Never once had he realized just how normal "Tyler" sounded. Nobody, aside from when one of his siblings stopped in, ever called him by his first name.  
  
Ethan wondered, then, what was the proper decorum when your boss had you bent over his desk with your wrists bound behind you?  
  
"Sir, please, I don't like where this is going, I-"  
  
Ethan's sentence turned into a yelp as a handful of his hair was grabbed and tugged back. He would be lying if he said it didn't send a jolt straight between his legs.  
  
"You, Mister Nestor, have very little regard for my rules, and therefore you must be punished."  
  
As much as he enjoyed that momentary feeling, Ethan honestly had begun to feel scared. A chill suddenly hit his skin; Mister Scheid was pulling his pants down. Yet another blush crept to his cheeks as he felt a hand run over the smoothness of his bottom. He allowed himself to close his eyes, trying to block out what was happening.   
  
Asa, Hanna, all the rest. He'd heard of them, but he wasn't sure he was ready to be one of them.  
  
A hard smack jolted him out of his thoughts and caused him to cry out. Another soon followed, even harder than the first. The other hand still hadn't let go of his hair, and each time a smack landed he jumped a little, tugging on the grip.   
  
Each smack was harder than the last, and the heat wasn't just spreading across Ethan's ass. He tried his best to wiggle away from the grip, wishing he wasn't enjoying the feelings taking over his body. The sapanking, thankfully, ended before any sounds of pleasure escaped his lips, but he soon found himself flipped over and the panties he’d worn that day being tugged roughly down his legs only to be torn down the seam. The scrap of blue silk was then thrust in his face, the dark stain that he'd hoped to hide now clear as day.  
  
"You little fucking slut, look at this. It's not enough to get off during work, you do it during your punishment too?"  
  
"Sir please, I won't do it anymore, I just-"  
  
Once again Ethan found his sentence cut off, this time by Mister Scheid shoving the panties in his mouth. He clamped his hand over Ethan’s mouth before there was a chance to spit them out.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I'll tie you to your desk with your legs spread for one of the secretaries to find. Let them all know you’re a perverted panty slut."  
  
His long fingers moved to the front of Ethan’s shirt, mercilessly groping his nipples through the thin fabric.  
  
"No buttons? You disappoint me. You are no longer allowed to wear this shirt to work. In fact..."  
  
Without a second thought Ethan's shirt was torn from him as well, now in two shreds in Mister Scheid's hands. Tossing the other half on the floor, he made a knot in the center of the other. The knot was soon shoved between Ethan’s lips while Mister Scheid tied it off behind his head.  
  
"That ought to shut you up."  
  
Ethan whimpered. This was not what he expected. A few hickeys, a few inappropriate grabs, even the spanking wasn't too bad. He shivered when the prying hands went back to his chest and pinched his hardened nipples. Although whether it was from pleasure or fear, he wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"You know, out of all of them, you are by far my favorite. I mean, I love to punish, but the look in your eyes...I can't even describe it properly. Fear and confusion and lust all wrapped up into one. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."  
  
His hands moved lower, fingertips gliding through the sticky fluid leaking out of Ethan’s exposed cock. This time Ethan couldn't contain his moan, although it was muffled by the remains of his shirt.  
  
"It's selfish to keep you all to myself. Perhaps I'll tie you to the chair and invite a few of the staff to come in and entertain themselves. My brother is always talking about how your sweet little ass looks in a pair of slacks. He'd love to fuck you."  
  
Ethan's eyes widened. That was definitely fear. He'd heard the gossip, how "gifted" that family was. Hanna had claimed to have been so sore after a one-night stand with one of them that even her smallest vibrator caused her to wince. In fact, Mister Scheid's own hardness was pressing urgently against his leg. Even through his pantleg Ethan could feel how thick he was.  
  
"You know what? Fuck sharing. I want your ass all to myself."  
  
In an eyeblink Ethan found himself flipped back over, once again bent over the desk as his legs were kicked apart. He cried out in protest, wriggling in Mister Scheid's grip as best as could. He simply gripped a handful of Ethan’s hair again, giving it a good tug as he slowly thrusted into the smaller man.  
  
And fuck, the rumors were more than true. He filled Ethan, stretching him unlike anyone or anything ever had before.   
  
And it felt fucking good.  
  
Ethan's whimpers soon turned into shameless moans as Mister Scheid thrusted roughly into him. His ex never fucked him like this, let alone put him in a situation like this one. It didn't matter that there was no easing in, no lube, that his stretched out hole burned and ached with every thrust. This was wild, unexpected, forbidden.  
  
"Are you enjoying this? Do you like being punished like this?"  
  
A particularly hard snap of Mister Scheid's hips against his brought Ethan back to reality. The slick sweat that blanketed his skin caused his bare chest to glide back and forth across the top of the desk, his hard nipples scraping pleasingly across the engraved lines in the wood.   
  
And then, there it was.  _That_  spot. Mister Scheid brushed it just right, sending him over the edge. His climax spurted across his thighs as he cried out behind his makeshift gag. The feeling of his ass contracting wildly around the larger man made Mister Scheid moan loudly as his own orgasm gathered. His thrusts became steadily sloppier until they ceased altogether; he instead quickly pulled out, and Ethan felt the warmth splash along his lower back.  
  
Mister Scheid panted, pushing a few sweaty strands of hair off the back of Ethan's neck before placing a gentle kiss there, laughing softly.  
  
"You're a good fuck, Mister Nestor."  
  
Ethan felt the knot at the back of his head being undone and the gag removed, tossed aside carelessly as Mister Scheid's hands moved to free his own, which flopped uselessly at his sides. Mister Scheid laughed again at that, walking around to the other side of his desk and rummaging through a drawer before tossing something soft at Ethan.  
  
"Can't have you walking around with your nipples out."  
  
Exhausted, Ethan somehow managed to get the clean shirt on and his pants pulled back up, not even bothering to worry about his lack of underwear. He glanced back at Mister Scheid as he straightened up. The older man had gone back to the files on his desk, too busy to even glance up as Ethan left.  
  
The stares followed him down the hall to his office. Whispers about the flush in his cheeks, the different shirt, the red marks on his wrists. And he smiled.  
  
When he finally reached his office and got the door shut, he finally let out the laugh he had been holding in during the entire walk back.  
  
_Did that really just happen? Did I really just get fucked bent over my boss' desk?_  
  
The laughing continued as he walked over to his own desk, sitting down. He noticed one of his drawers slightly ajar and, curiously, opened it. Inside were the hidden objects which had gotten him "punished" in the first place. The few pairs of panties Mister Scheid hadn't grabbed, the vibrator, even a pair of nipple clamps he’d forgotten were in there. Ethan brushed his fingers over them fondly.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all, being like the others.  
  
His fingers closed around the vibrator. He spun around in his chair, towards the corner of his office where he now knew Mister Scheid could see him clear as day, one hand already undoing his pants while the other turned the vibrator on.  
  
And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Another revamp of my old work. I originally wrote this seven years ago. And I know it reads a bit like an "alternative" romance you'd buy in mass market paperback for like, 7.99, but gosh darn it those books raised me and they have a soft spot in my heart.


End file.
